The Perfect Picture
by Singing Daisy
Summary: Ginny has always been overshadowed by her brothers. She finds a way to deal with the stress that no one can know about. Draco has always been playing the snob, but really, he has a horrible secret... FINISHED
1. Blood Letting

To the untrained eye, it would look as though we were making out, Ginny thought. She had never realized this, but that's what it would look like from afar, she was sure. For someone who had no idea where they were and whose house they were at. Someone who had no idea what a vampire rave was like.  
  
Vampire's always threw the loudest and most hard-core parties, which was why Ginny liked them. There was no way her brother's knew where she was, and if they did, they would kill her. That was part of the adventure, and she liked it.  
  
She might tell Ron, she decided. Maybe. If he isn't completely overprotective, like he usually is. Maybe, if he doesn't obsess over Hermione going away with Victor Krum again this summer, as she had the summer before. Maybe, if he has a complete personality change, she mused. All right, so it would be her little secret. Her and Raven's.  
  
"Are you ready?" Raven asked. Ginny could tell he was a little shaken. She nodded, smiling.  
  
"Don't be so uneasy, Rave, it's your birthday, have fun!"  
  
"Hmm..." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her neck, and she knew why. Ginny, since last year, had become reknowned as one of the best vollentary sacrifices in the Magic World. Vampires all over England knew about her, and it gave her protection. If one of the vampires sucked to long and killed her, he would have to answer to about ten thousand others, waiting for prey.  
  
Raven leaned over and puntcutred her neck. As usal, the bite of a vampire was like a release of pressure. Ginny was tempted to close her eyes and sleep, but she kept them alert, awake. She had to watch for people she knew.  
  
As he sucked the blood, his color changed from pale to a dark, Spanish skin-tone, and his hair from a pale gray, to dark red. When vampire's haven't fed, they loose they're color, and their appearance changes, to become more bat-like. A year of being fed on by vampires taught her that. And it had also taught her that this had been going on for way to long.  
  
Ginny tried to say stop, but she was too weak to speak. Oh, no, this is bad, she though frantically. Help! she screeched with her mind. Of course, there was no one to hear it. Very strong vampires can read minds, but there would be none at this party. Unless, of course, Raven's sister made an appearance for his party... which she doubted.  
  
"Ginny!" a voice called from the doorway. "Raven, no stop!"  
  
A flash of long black hair swirled passed her, and she recognized it immediately. Calipso, her friend since the beginning. The one to first feed upon her, and get her addicted to this high unlike any other. But Calipso was not all that was there.  
  
A boy with blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall as Calipso pulled Raven away from her. She knew him, but couldn't name him. Memory loss, she relaized. Raven did go a little too far. She turned back to Calipso.  
  
Calipso smacked Raven in the face. "You almost killed her! This is going to get something from the Ministry, I know it..."  
  
"Oh, it already has, Calipso of the Rising Sun, it already has," said the smirking boy from the doorway. Raven's eyes widened.  
  
"Malfoy, stay out of this. All I have to do is given her a Blood Relinquishment Potion, and she's fine," Calipso said, curtly, tryign to push him out of the room. He held firm.  
  
"Oh, no, I don't think so. You see, I have a little buisness with Weasley, here, which is why I came."  
  
"I can't allow... you can't just come in here and demand to speak with her after Raven," she shot the vampire int he corner a glare, "took that much blood. Let me give her the potion, and then, only then, can you talk to her."  
  
"Hmm, well, I suppose I could do that. Don't want her dying on my hands, that can get messy covering it up. All that paperwork..." He gave Ginny a grin and, to her surprise a wink. Then she realized why he was winking. It was because of what she was wearing.  
  
When she went to raves like this one, she always wore something revealing the veins hi her neck. Spaghetti straps, tube tops, V-necks on occasion, but tonight she had worn something special, since it was a birthday party, and those only happen every ten years for vampires. She was wearing a very small tube-top and a short skirt which was very revealing. She shot him a glare in response, but even that little face gesture was weakening. She fell into a faint.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to a large room. She was lying in a canopy bed with pink sheets. As a matter of fact, the room was filled with pink. So much so, it made her sick. Ginny hated pink. It came from having six brothers.  
  
Malfoy was sitting on a chair beside her bed, reading a book. He looked at her with her open eyes, and merely said, "Ahh, you're awake."  
  
"Yes," she spat. "Where am I?"  
  
"My little sister's room. She graciously lent it to you in order for me to get what I wanted."  
  
"And what was that?" Ginny snapped, covering herself with the blanket, defensively.  
  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself, you're not my type. Besides, Calipso spent the whole night, in fact, she should be back any minute now. She had to feed, so I..."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy, I need to get home!" Ginny interupted.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm currently tracking down a monster, um, vampire, named Neona of the New Moon, have you heard of her?" Ginny nodded. "What do you know about her?"  
  
"She's Raven's sister, the one who fed on me last night. She's one of the most powerful vampires in England, very power hungry and corrupt, according to Raven. Why do you want her?"  
  
"None of your buisness!" Draco snapped. Ginny was taken aback. She hadn't seen him loose is cool in... well... never. Draco shook himself and resumed his dismissing posture.  
  
"All that, I know already. Do you know where she is? What city? Country, is she even in England any more?"  
  
"For someone who's searching her, you aren't very far, are you? Why would you come to me first?" Ginny asked. Draco brushed off the questio with a wave of his hand.  
  
"You're one of the most sought-after prey in the Magic World, as I'm sure you know. I'd only assumed that she'd be looking for you, as a snack." Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'm not ehri snacks, Malfoy, I'm their means of surviving." Ginny raised her chin, proudly.  
  
"And I suppose that makes you think you're noble, helping out those monsters so that they can kill again?" There was anger in his voice, something she had never heard before in that swarthy tone.  
  
"They aren't monsters, and most of them don't even kill when they feed and..."  
  
"Most of them, their's the catch. You seem to think there's more to them than killing, but it's their nature, there sacrifice for being the damned creatures that they are! They kill, it's what they dp, and no matter how hard they try to fight it, they will always kill, no matter what. They will go back to their animal instincts and some innocent human will die!"  
  
Ginny stared at the covers of the bed. "No, you're... you're wrong, you don't know what you're... you're wrong. Calipso wouldn't... she's my friend."  
  
"And a murderer." Draco stood up. "I don't know why I'm preaching to you, it's not as though I care. Go on, go home to your Muggle-loving, practically Mudblood family, as though their searching..."  
  
"What brought this on? I haven't done anything to you!"  
  
"No," said Malfoy, looking back from the doorway. "But they have."  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked, standing from the sofa with an incriminating look on his face, all before their parents and other brothers had even looked to the door.  
  
"Saw your friend," Ginny spat at him, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Who?" Ron shouted after her.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny slammed her door and she could almost see the bewildered look on her brother's face, and it almost made her laugh. Almost.  
  
What had Malfoy meant, being so negative to the vampires. They were human, too, sort of. Or they used to be anyways. What had happened to him that he would hate them so much, especailly Raven's sister? She had known she was corrupt from listening to Raven banter about her at the raves, but evil? Not likely. But still, there was a possibility that she had hurt him...  
  
"What do I care what happened to Malfoy, anyways?" Ginny said aloud.  
  
"Yes, what do you care?" said a voice from her dresser. She turned to see Hermione's face beeming at her from the mirror. Ginny sank in a sigh of releif.  
  
"You really should ring before you do that, Mione, I almost thought you were my mother." Mione laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, don't tell Ron, but I'm home early from Victor's. He had to go on a tour, and I'd have rather come back, you know, and see Ro... er, you guys." She blushed and Ginny got the picture.  
  
"So why'd you call?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping for school tomorrow. I need to show you my new look."  
  
"I need to get one of my brothers to drop me off at the Alley, but there is another problem."  
  
"What? I s somethign wrong at home?" Mione asked, clearly concerned.  
  
"Oh, no, it's just, which brother to choose. Percy? Bill? Fred or George? Or perhaps, if none of them can do it I can call Charlie from Egypt? But wait, I have another one, don't I? Rob, Ralph, what is his name?"  
  
Hermione laughed again. She was really becoming more and more carefree lately, since she had started liking Ron (or, actually, admitting that she liked Ron). "Oh, you know which one I want to see. I'll call Harry, if you'd like..."  
  
Hermione gave her a knowing smile. "No, girl's day out. I have birthday money and the money for school stuff, so lunch is on me, okay?"  
  
"Right, no Harry, and then Ron isn't staying so I can use my, I-really-don't-care-if-you're-here-but-I'm-still-happy-to-see-you look Victor taught me..."  
  
"Wait, that's a girl move, why would Victor... oh my god, he's gay!" They both burst into giggles.  
  
"Don't tell Ron, he'll get that ego look he has," Hermione said, after they'd stopped laughing.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want him to have that for the rest of the summer!" Ginny laughed again. "Bye, oh, and, Mione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll make sure Ron looks like crap meeting you tomorrow so he can feel stupid, kay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay!" Hermione giggled. "Bye, Gin!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Shopping tomorrow, and a rave party last night. What more could a girl ask for?  
  
As Ginny thought that, she saw a picture of Draco in her mind, but brushed it away. There was no way she would go for him... just no way... 


	2. Two Little Dragons

Draco slammed the door as he stormed into the house. HE ignored his mother's calling for him, which he knew would be a big mistake, later. His father would beat him, surely, but he didn't care, not after what that... Weasley had done this time.  
  
"Draco? How did it go?" a small voice asked from the doorway to the pink bedroom. Draco didn't even turn to look at his little sister, he was too ashamed of himself.  
  
"Weasley tipped off that vampire's brother and got her moved," Draco muttered, just loud enough that he knew Kaida could hear him.  
  
"Was it Ron that did it?" Draco could see his little sister clenching her fists in hatred of the name Ron used by anyone one besides her brother... or, what used to be her brother.  
  
Of course, Draco hadn't even thought to be mad at Ron. He hadn't been in weeks. It was always Ginny now, tipping off Raven to move his sister. Since that week had had spoken to her, she had caused nothing but trouble. If only she knew... but he'd never tell that coniving bitch anything.  
  
"No, his sister, Ginny," Draco said, absentmindedly searching through his backpack. Quite a nifty invention these Muggle's had thought up. Too bad they weren't supposed to use them at Hogwarts.  
  
"You'll punish her, right? For doing this? For not letting you kill that bitchy vampire..."  
  
Draco spun around and grabbed Kaida's arm. "Where did you learn to say that word? Who told you it was okay to say that?"  
  
"Well... Daddy, he says it all the time when talking to Mommy, I thought..."  
  
"Dad..." Draco stood up straight, a determined look plastered on his face, not letting go of the little girl's arm. Soon, he dropped it and stalked off downstairs, Kaida staring after him in wonder.  
  
"Dad! Get down here now!" he yelled through the hallways. Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared in front of him and Narcissa looked on from the drawing room. Kaida sat at the top of the stairs, crying silently for her brother.  
  
"What do you want, I was in the middle..." Draco didn't let him finish by pinning him to the wall, shaking a photograph. The people in the picture scattered to God knew where, but Draco didn't even notice.  
  
"Do you know what word your ten year old daughter just said to me? Huh?" Draco yeled, spitting in his face. Lucius glared at him and didn't say a word. "She said bitch! And do you know where she learned it from? You, you son of a..."  
  
"Enough!" Lucius shouted, sending a burst of magic toward his son which sent him sprawling into the opposite wall. Kaida ran down the stairs to him and gave him a hug, as if protecting him. Lucius grabbed her roughly by her blonde ponytail and made her look at him.  
  
"Did you tell your brother you heard me say that words?" he barked in her face. Tears streaming down her face, she nodded as bravely as she could. Draco, seeing the frightened, pitiful look on his beloved sister's face, and the way her father was smacking her across the face, wished with all his heart that she could be somewhere safe where someone would take care of her and he could find her someday.  
  
And suddenly, she was gone. She was just simplely not there. Lucius looked around in bewilderment, barked something at the gawking houseelves, and walked away without emotion. His mother had a harder time tearing herself away fromt he scene of her son sprawled on the floor, a cut on his lip, but she managed to ignore it. All Draco could do was smile, because where ever Kaida was, it had to be better than here.  
  
About one hundred miles away, Kaida Malfoy landed with a plop in Ginny Weasley's lap while she was eating breakfast in the kitchen of the Burrow.  
  
"So, you're Draco's little sister? Boy, do I feel sorry for her," Ron said, sarcastically.  
  
"It's funny, she's turned out to be a sweet little girl, and he's such a git," Ginny agreed. Kaida shook her head furiously as Molly tucked the covers comfortingly around her.  
  
"No, Draco's a good brother, he protects me from... bad things..." Kaida trailed off.  
  
"What bad things?" Arthur pressed. Molly shot him a warning look.  
  
"She'll talk when she's ready, not before, and I want none of you pestering her," Molly announced. "Now, honey, Arthur and I are going to make dinner. What would you like?"  
  
"Um... could we have spaghetti and meatballs? My.. my mommy never makes those since Daddy said he hates them." Molly gave her a special look, a look Ginny remembered getting when she was sad and lonely. It made her feel warm inside. Ginny felt for this girl.  
  
Molly and Arthur left the room, and Ron got up to follow them, but Kaida stopped him.  
  
"Are you Ron?" she asked meekly. Ron smiled and gave her a happy nodd. Kaida's voice instantly changed. She now looked at him with pure hatred.  
  
"I hate you! You hurt my brother! You made him not special anymore! You took his name! You..."  
  
"Kaida, Kaida, wait," Ginny interrupted. "You're brother's name is Draco, not Ron. How could he steal his name?"  
  
"Oh, no, not Draco," Kaida explained. "He stole Pyron's name."  
  
"Fuck it!" Draco shouted to his boss. "Fuck you people!"  
  
"Draco, calm down, you can't go on a rampage in my office!" shouted Spencer Morning, Draco's employer at the Ministry of Magic. "She's only been gone since yesterday, we'll find her, don't shout like this!"  
  
Draco turned to her and slammed his fist on her desk. "You don't get it! She's just a little girl and she's gone!"  
  
"Draco..." Spencer warned. Draco leaned into her face.  
  
"I lost my little brother two years ago, I'm not going to lose her, too," he hissed. Spencer sighed.  
  
"I'll double the man power for the next week, and only until then, okay? But, Draco, get some rest and then get back on the Neona case. We need that bitch taken down."  
  
Draco nodded solemnly and left her office. As he walked down the hallway filled with cubicles, he barely noticed the people staring at him, until he ran almost smack into Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Malfoy, I've been looking for you," Wealsey said. Draco nodded and glared. He was in no mood to be pestered by the father of Ronald Weasley, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"You have one minute, Weasley, I have a case to do," Draco drawled out slowly, leaning against a wall.  
  
"It's about your sister, Malfoy, so if you don't want to know, disrespect me some more, and you won't." Draco's eyes instantly widened and he pulled Mr. Weasley into an empty cubicle, casting a quick Sound-Booth Charm.  
  
"What's going on We.. er, Mr. Weasley? What do you know?"  
  
"Your sister is at my house, she's safe with us." Although Draco didn't lower his gaze, he let out an inward sigh of relief. Outwardly, he shrugged.  
  
"I suppose worse things could have happened to her. Why is she there?"  
  
"She's not sure, and neither are we. She sort of appeared in one of my brood's laps the other night and..."  
  
Draco suddenly realized something. "Whose lap, sir?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Ginny's I think. But, that doesn't really matter, I just thought you should know she's safe." Draco let go of his arm awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, thank you, Mr. Weasley, I, um, appreciate it." Arthur turned to leave, but Draco stopped him. "Sir, do you think Kaida could stay with you until the end of the summer? I don't normally ask favors of people like you, but I think it's the best for her... at the moment."  
  
Arthur nodded, solemnly. "Of course, Malfoy, I'd, we'd be obliged to help out a fellow... wizard like yourself. Normally I wouldn't bother, but Kaida really is a sweet girl."  
  
"Take care of her, sir."  
  
"Yes, eys of course." With that, Arthur left the cubicle, leaving Draco to his own thoughts.  
  
As Draco walked to the Portkey to take him home, he thought about the events. Right after he had wished his sister to a safe place, she had landed in Ginny Weasley's lap. Does that mean Ginny was the haven Kaida needed? Or just that where ever Ginny was was better for Kaida than Lucius beating her up.  
  
Or maybe, unconsiously, that's where he thought for her to go. No, Draco said, shaking himself. There's no way I could have Ginny Weasley, or any Weasley, on my mind that much. Just no way... 


	3. Blossoming

Ginny looked at the cook book, then to her mother, then to Kaida, and to the cook book again. "Erm, so we have to do this by hand?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you're not allowed to use magic, so yes, you do," Molly answered, digging through the cupboards to find a measuring spoon.  
  
"This sucks as... I mean, sucks," Ginny revised as her mother shot her a look and then looked to Kaida who was sitting on the table. Ginny looked to her, too. No swearing in front of the child, Ginny said to herself and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Ron walked into the room, and walked back out as soon as he saw Kaida. Ginny rolled her eyes. Her brother was the biggest... guy int he entire world. He wouldn't even be in the same room as this little girl, let alone talk to her about this problem they seemed ot be having.  
  
Kaida had, of course, explained about her brother, Pyron, but didn't say anything baout him not being around any more except the fact that he wasn't. Ginny was beginning to suspect that's why Malfoy hated Ron so much, becuase of his name, although it seemed a silly reason for her.  
  
"Hallo, ladies, we're cooking I see," said Fred, swaggering into the kitchen with George by his side.  
  
"No," Ginny corrected, "WE are cooking, YOU are.. doing nothing at the moment. Shouldn't you be setting up the back tables?"  
  
"Ron ditched us," George said, pretending to be wounded. Kaida flinched at the sound of the name, an almost unnoticable gesture that only Ginny would have picked up. Being a vampire's sacrifice often gave you an accuteness of the senses.  
  
Which reminded her, she had a rave tonight.  
  
"Mom, can't watch Kaida today, got plans with Mione," Ginny said, absentmidedly, washing her hands in the sink.  
  
"That's okay, we'll take the little monkey!" Fred said, picking her up and tickling her. She erupted into a fits of laughter. Giny secretly hoped she ran into her brother, just to talk to him about his descion to let them keep Kaida for the rest of the summer.  
  
"All right, but no using her for experiments on those Weasley Weather Woogles, or whatever you call them!" Molly chastised as the flew the little girl out of the room with their brooms. Molly then turned to Ginny. She had the I'm-your-mother-and-I'm-about-to-pry look on her face.  
  
"You have plans on the last day of summer holidays?" Molly asked. Ginny tried to keep the sigh out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I hope it's okay, Mione and I have been planning this for weeks," Ginny lied, guilt not even touching her tone or her expression.  
  
"Oh, it's fine but.. Kaida's become so attached to you, I'm not sure if..."  
  
"Mum, you know that's not the real reason," Ginny chastised. "You just want me home, and don't try to deny it."  
  
"Okay, I won't. I wan toyu home. You will be home before morning, right?"  
  
"Of course, When have I ever not?" Ginny asked. Molly nodded and turned away.  
  
"I... I don't think I need help with these cookies, so why don't you go... get ready or something, okay sweetie?" Ginny nodded and walked solemnly from the room. As soon as seh was out of sight, the bounce in her step returned and she glided up the stairs to her room.  
  
The music was so loud, he could barely hear himself think. But, considering he was surrounded by vampires, he had to think, despite the enormous headache he was creating by doing so. That, and he had to find Ginny, because where there was Ginny, there was Calipso, and where there was Calipso, there was Raven.  
  
Making his way through the crowded room, he found a door ajar a little ways. taking a peek inside, he saw Ginny being fed upon by a brown-haired male vampire, Calipso standing protectively over them, watchful.  
  
He cleared his throat and walked in. Ginny barely noticed him, or at least, she tried not ot, but Calipso stepped forward, btween him and Ginny, as if defending her form a dangerous foe.  
  
"Calm yourself, Calipso, I'm not after Weasley, I'm looking for Raven. You seen him?"  
  
"Of course, I have, time's up, Kamerron," Calipso said, smacking the vampire in the head. Draco smirked. "He's getting someone to feed on, since I won't let him touch Ginny any more. I said time's up, Kamerron!"  
  
The vampire reluctantly released his bite on Ginny's neck and she instictively rubbed the puncture wounds as they healed. She gave Draco a wandering look and stood from the couch.  
  
"I need to talk to you about..."  
  
"Not here, Weasley," Draco warned. "I'm on buisness. Now, when will Raven be back?"  
  
Calipso shrugged. "Beats me. I'll send him to your place in the morning, if you desire."  
  
"If that's the best you can do," Draco drawled and walked out of the room. Ginny followed and grabbed his elbow. He could tell she was feeling a little ligth headed, but she remained up right. Even though she was standing fine, Draco had a sudden urge to put his arms around her and hold her upright...  
  
"Malfoy, stop!" Ginny yelled over the music. "We need to talk, let's find a room or something! Somewhere quiet!"  
  
Draco nodded reluctantly and they found an open bedroom. Ginny closed the door behind her. Draco sat on the bed, and said in a cold drawl, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Draco, why are you leaving your only little sister with us?" Ginny said. Draco realized she had never called him that... Draco... With her voice, it sounded nice.  
  
He tried to keep the look of bliss off his face and he leaned back on the bed.  
  
"Well, I don't think I want to discuss that with you, Weasley. You aren't my first choice to play headshrinker, babe."  
  
"Don't call me babe. Malfoy, if you don't tell me, I'll never tell Raven to talk to you. Now what's going on?" At the threat, Draco snapped to attention.  
  
"Weasley, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with you," Draco said, suddenly quiet. Ginny had never seen him like this. She sat on the bed beside him.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"Things aren't... great at home," he let out. Ginny only looked at him, puzzledly, but didn't press. "My dad is... under a lot of stress and my mum... well, she doesn't care about Kaida as much as she did when my little brother was alive..."  
  
"Yeah, Kaida mentioned Pyron, but never how he... er... passed..." Ginny couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Draco, even after all he did to her these past years. He wasn't all that bad, really. She scooted closer towards him and put a protective arm around his shoulders. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, my parents don't know, but me and Kaida do. We were there. I was unconsious and Kaida was awake. I only woke up in time to save her... If I hadn't been so weak, Ron would still be here... My Ron, I mean, not yours."  
  
"I figured as much," Ginny said, leaning closer to his face. "But it wasn't your fault, you know that, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"He was killed by Raven's sister, Neona. He died saving Kaida, so I have to keep her safe. That's why I sent her to you, that's... why..." He trailed off and concentrated on her eyes. They were so gray and lively, like storm clouds, only different, more sadness than a storm.  
  
"Draco..." she sighed. He didn't notice her voice, but as he was about to lean in, the door opened.  
  
"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Ginny looked up, her look of guilt turning to fear, and then to anger.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Ron." 


	4. Runaway

"Well, Calipso warned me you were here and I..." Ron stuttered, shocked at her anger. Ginny stood. "She.. she was worried that Malfoy would hurt you..."  
  
"Well, he hasn't so good-bye!" Ginny said, trying to slam the door in his face. This seemed to knock her brother out of his shy stance, and he resumed beging a big annoying brother.  
  
Blocking the door with his hand, he grabbed her wrist with the other. "No way, I'm taking you home right now, young lady!"  
  
"The hell you are!" Ginny shouted. She threw open the door and ran as fast as she could out of the party, knocking over a couple of people as she passed. Out on the street, she reached into her pants pockets. No magic, she told herself, sucks mager ass.  
  
Wait, hadn't Harry done something in his third year to get him somewhere? The Knight Bus, right! Now what was that? Wave with your wand hand and... BANG!  
  
A purple three decker bus popped into the middle of the street. She ran on board and told the driver, "Hogwarts, please!" and threw him the two Galleons her mother made her carry around with her at him. She ran up to the third layer where there was no one sleeping but one man at the far end of the bus who looked oddly familiar...  
  
Ginny shook herself. It had almost seemed as though the man reading in his bed was Sirus, but that was crazy. He was dead. He didn't look up at her so she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.  
  
Only then did she realize that she didn't have any of her school things. And that she would have to face Ron at school the next day anyways. What was she thinking? How stupid did you have to be...  
  
Well, once she got to Hogwarts she's face Ropn, after she'd cooled off a bit. She was so angry at Ron, but even more angry at Calipso. She knew very well that if any of her brothers found out, she would never be allowed to see her again. Of course, she was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to see her now, but niether of her parents had said specifically, "Now, Ginny, under no circumstances are you allowed ot leave the house on Friday or Saturday to get the blood sucked from your veins by vampires."  
  
At least... she couldn't remember it...  
  
Finally finding a comforablt position, she fell asleep, and dreamt of Hogwarts, the castle, Draco, the grounds, Draco, the food, Draco, the dorms, Draco, the classes, Draco, Hagrid's hut, Draco, Hagrid, and Draco. And none of this dreaming of Draco seemed wrong to her, not while she was dreaming anyways.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" the woman at the counter of the Leaky Cauldron asked. Draco leaned to her ear.  
  
"Has the Knight Bus stopped here tonight?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Well, of course it has! It always stops here!" she said, the added with a quizical look, "Why?"  
  
"Did a young girl get off? She's fifteen, looks older, red hair that's relatively long, pale, beautiful skin and cute little freckles, and her eyes are beautifully gray, with a little hint of dark blue, and lively, like the sea during a storm..." He stopped at looked at the woman awkwardly. "Anyways, have you seen her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry, a, er, friend of yours?" she asked, smipling and raising her eyebrows mischeviously. Draco shook his head vaguely.  
  
"No, not exactly..." As a matter of fact, we despised each other until about a week ago when I met her at a vampire's rave party where she almost got killed by some dumb-ass vampire taking her blood too long, but since she does it regularly, she was okay, but thanks for asking! Draco mused sarcastically, working very hard to keep the sarcasm from crossing his face. "Thank you, anyways."  
  
He walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Just two more stops to go, Hogwarts and then Hogsmeade. He would find her tonight. She had to be okay, she just had to be.  
  
Ginny got off the bus groggily. To her surprise, they weren't on the Hogwarts grounds, but on the platform that the train dropped them off at. She would have to walk the rest of the way to the castle... or THEY would have to walk to the castle.  
  
The man that looked like Sirus had stepped off the bus beside her. He gave her a kind smile, but no recognsion was inside it. He smiled back, vaguely and started off, waving at Stan who seemed to be very infatuated with her. But she was okay with that, she got it a lot.  
  
The man quickly caught up with her. "I didn't think students got dropped off until tomorrow, and in my day, we rode a train and there were more of us," he said, micheviously. She looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Well, I've never been one to go witht he flock," she said, vaguely, turning away to look at the surrounding forest.  
  
"Hmm... I always was until I started hanging out with my cousin and his friends. 'S funny, only two of them are alive now and one of them is as good as dead," he reminised spitting on the ground at the thought of the friend still alive. Ginny knew better than to ask, but.. she did anyways.  
  
"That's strange sounds like... someone I used to know."  
  
"Used to know?"  
  
"Well, he's dead, now," she said, staring at him in surprise.  
  
"Just because he's dead doesn't mean you don't know him," he told her. Ginny thought about that for a few minutes.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Tahmores Straum."  
  
Ginny took his hand, but her hopes at fallen. This couldn't be Sirus's cousin. They had a different last name. Damn it! Harry would have been so happy...  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said, shortly, ending the hand-shake.  
  
"Hmm... I've heard that name before..."  
  
"Well, you might have, there are a lot of Weasleys," she said with a laugh. He shoook his head.  
  
"No, no, I mean the whole name, I think my cousin mentioned you before he died..."  
  
"Really?" Ginny's hopes were becoming higher and she decided to ask. "What, er, was your cousins name?"  
  
"His name was Sirus Black."  
  
"Ginny! There you are!" Draco said, running into the dormitory and enveloped her in a hug. Ginny nestled into his chest and smelled his shirt. It smelled so good, HE smelled so good...  
  
Ginny pulled away in surprise. "Whoa, wait, something's wrong..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you don't know the password."  
  
"I'm a prefect, of course I know the password."  
  
"Well, boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories, it doesn't let them..."  
  
Draco twirled his wand between his fingers. "The spell was easy enough to break."  
  
"Well, that's not all, I just... we're supposed to hate each other. My brothers or Harry or Hermione should find me first, it's not right that you be here and them not."  
  
Draco stepped away from her. This was true, but it wasn't. He had stronger feelings for his rivals little sister than he had evr had for anyone in the entire world, and it just wasn't right.  
  
"You're... right, I shouldn't be here... I should go get some rest..." Ginny grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. Pulling quickly down on top of her, she kissed him, briskly.  
  
"No, rest here," she said, and lowered her voice, "with me." 


	5. The Blessings Of Love

Ginny woke up. Draco had his arm leisurely around her stomach. What had they done? Anything? Just kissed? What? She shook Draco's shoulder roughly. He shrugged and opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, good morning," he said, a little surprised at the rough awakening.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, a little rougher than she meant. Draco din't seem to notice, but instead he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Nothing, you fell asleep. I fell asleep. We didn't do anything. I promise you, I give you my word," he said. His words consoled her and she snuggled closer to him, feeling the warmth of his breath and the beating of his heart. He whispered softly to her, but she didn't understand the words, only the rhythym of his voice going up and down. Only noticing the beauty of his eyes and paleness of his skin, the richness of his tone and softness of his hair.  
  
"Ginny..." he said, thoughtfully. "You know, I've never known what that standed for."  
  
"Virginia," she whispered softly. "It was my grandmother's name."  
  
"Virginia..." Draco whispered into her ear. "It's beautiful..."  
  
He tilted his chin towards her and kissed her, his smooth lips parting a little, and pressing gentlely on hers, as though he did not want to pressure her. It was actually a realease of pressure, as it felt when she was fed upon. Only better...  
  
"It's beautiful," he said again. "Just like you."  
  
"Hmm..." she murmured softly, cuddling against his chest. She felt as though she could stay there forever, until she heard a knock on the dormitory door.  
  
"Oh, hell, oh bloody hell!" she hissed, jumping out of bed. She said aloud, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Professor Straum! The Headmaster wanted me to check on you!" he called, not opening the door.  
  
"Hide, Draco," she hissed and he dove under the bed, she covered his feet with the blanket and sat down.  
  
"Oof!" Draco sent a muffled call from under the bed as she sat down.  
  
"Shh!" she whispered a dn then called, "Come in!"  
  
Professor Straum opened the door. Ginny tried to look calm, but she almost burst out laughing when he sat on the bed and she head another, muffled, "Oof!"  
  
"Just making sure you were okay," he said. She gave him a kind smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor, thanks for checking on me. When will the other students arrive, do you know?"  
  
"Around four-thirty, I assume," he said. "And call me Tahmores, please."  
  
"Right, right," Ginny said absently.  
  
"Well, I'd best be going, just making sure you were alright." Tahmores walked out of the room without so much as a lok back. Ginny got up, closed the door, and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"All right, Draco, you can come out." Draco struggled from underneath the bed and was breathing deeply.  
  
"Did you know that their are spiders under there? Webs and everything!" Draco gasped. Ginny laughed and joined him on the floor.  
  
"Don't be a baby," she said, sitting on the small of his back. HE lifted her and rolled over gentlely.  
  
"Now where were we?" he asked.  
  
"Right here..."  
  
***  
  
Draco's heart pounded as they walked around the lake. He knew very well some teacher was watching them from one of the many towers of Hogwarts, but he didn't care, just so long as he could keep holding onto her hand, and kissing her soft, pale forehead.  
  
They grew closer and closer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They sat down right by the edge and snuggled closer.  
  
"You know," Ginny began, "I've always hated Hogwarts. I've hated coming here and being here around all these happy people and knowing I can never be like them."  
  
"Why can't you?" he asked. Ginny laughed roughly.  
  
"It comes form having six older brothers. I'm the baby of the family, and I'm the only girl. I'm the one they have to protect, at least, they all think they do. Truth is, I've been taking care of myself since I was three, when I met Calipso..."  
  
"You first started this feeding thing when you were three?" Draco asked, increduously.  
  
"No, I didn't start until last year, but Calipso and I have always been friends. Since I can remember..."  
  
***  
  
The little three year old girl ran across the street to her mother. She had bright red hair and freckles, and was a very cute, sweet little child. She was wearing a green sweater, and a lavender skirt and was prancing around her mother in youthful abandon that only children can have. Calipso was infatuated.  
  
"Please, Mommy, can I get an ice cream?"  
  
"All right, all right, Virginia, settle down, let's get in line." Her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, passing Calipso.  
  
"Hmm... Virginia, huh?" Calipso could smell the distinct aura of magic that all wizard's and witches had. So, she was magic? Hmm...  
  
Calipso, in a strong show of will power, turned back to her book as she sat at a table ont he padio of a cafe.  
  
Suddenly, her attention was roused again as she heard Virginia's mother calling out to someone. "Virginia, Virginia! Where are you?"  
  
"Mama! Mama!" the little red-headed girl called. Calipso turned, her vampire senses acute and ready. Virginia's hand was being held by a man with rough features and a short beard. He wore all black and Calipso knew him well. He was another vampire and he had found his prey.  
  
Calipso ran to her, catching the man unawares. She put her fangs into his neck, surprising him, and kicked his knees out from under him. He hissed and sprang to attck, scratching her across the face, drawing blood. Calipso didn't even notice. Instead, she punched him between the shoulder blades and he fell onto the conrete sidewalk, banging his head into unconsiousness.  
  
The crowd burst into applause. Calipso smiled shyly as Virginia came to hug her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, quietly.  
  
"My name is Calipso," she said.  
  
"I'm Virginia." The little girl backed away and Calipso kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Well, Virginia, you know I can't watch you all the time, and neither can your mother. You have to take care of yourself.  
  
"YEs, ma'am," Virginia nodded.  
  
"Virginia... You know, my name was Virginia once. People never notice a girl named Virginia, but a girl named Ginny... well, Ginny's a cute girl name. People pay attention to girl's named Ginny."  
  
"Ginny... okay, then, Ginny!" Virginia laughed. Calipso ruffled her hair.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of him. Good-bye for now, Ginny."  
  
"Good-bye!"  
  
"Virginia, I was so worried!" her mother cried, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm fine, Mum," she said, pulling away. "And, Mum? It's Ginny now."  
  
***  
  
Ron paced up and down the compartment floor, his prefect badge smudged and his hair a mess. His clothes had mud on them and he didn't even notice. Hermione was worried and she could tell Harry was, too.  
  
"Where could she be? I've lost her! Can't believe Mum made me go to school after I lost Ginny! Must be punishment or something..." he muttered under his breath, loud ebough that both his friends could here it.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure she's fine, really, I'm sure," Hermione comforted, standing up.  
  
"What was she doing at a vampire rave, anyways?" Harry asked. Hermione shot him a glare.  
  
"Apparently, she's one of the most sought-after vampire sacrifices in the world, and I, her own brother, didn't know about until I walked in on her making out with... never mind.."  
  
"She was making out with someone?" Hermione asked. "Who?"  
  
"Well, she never actually kissed him, I don't think, but, they were about to..."  
  
"Ron," Harry said, menacingly, "who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Ron muttered, incoherently.  
  
"What?" HErmione asked, egging him on.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Ron exploded. His friedns leaned back in shock. "Can you believe that two-faced, backstabbing, meniachal..."  
  
"This is Draco's fault not Ginny's!"  
  
"I'M TALKING ABOUT DRACO!"  
  
"Oh, well then, that's okay," Hermione said, sitting down, just as KAida walked in.  
  
"Why are you shouting about my brother?" she asked, with an innocent look on her face. She had already changed into her uniform and was holding a backpack tight to her chest.  
  
"Nothing, Kaida, go... make some friends, or something," Ron dismissed with a wave of his hand. Hermione smack him on the back of his head.  
  
"Kaida, your brother and Ginny like each other and Ron can't get over it." Kaida's eyes lit up.  
  
"If they get married, am I gonna have a sister.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
  
"No!" Ron yelled at the same time. "My little sister is not marrying a Malfoy! End of story! Period!"  
  
Kaida sat down decidely, saying, "Well, I think their in love and their gonna get married, and I'm gonna have a sister." She turned to HErmione. "I've never had one of those before. If Draco marries Ginny and you marry Ron, do you think you'd be my sister, too?"  
  
"Sure!" Ron said, and then covered it up with a, "I mean, yes, she'd be your sister, but Ginny's not marrying Draco!" Harry gave Kaida a wry smile and he stood up, taking the little girl's hand.  
  
"If they are doing this to make you mad, it won't last," he said. "If they are really in love, then I'd like to see you try and stop them." 


	6. The Curses of Love

Draco ran with Ginny down the hallway, pullling her as they went. She wanted to stop, not go to the feast. Not be interrogated by her brother and recieve questiong looks from Hermione as Harry stares at the floor, trying not to be there. It happened evrytime she did something stupid. And, oh boy, she couldn't WAIT to get home to Mum and Dad...  
  
"Come on, love, let's go," Draco said, as Ginny simplely stopped. For some reason, Professor Snape was staring at her as he was talking with Tahmores. Draco put his arm around her waist protectively and shot him a glare as the entered the great hall. Snape did not glare back but let them enter and resumed talking to Tahmores, forcefully. Draco caught snatches of the conversation.  
  
"Stay away from Weasley, if you know what's good for you..." Snape hissed and enter the hall behind them. Draco pulled her closer to him.  
  
He was suddenly pushed backwards. "Lay off my sister, Malfoy," Ron said, trying to be calm. Harry and HErmione stood behind them. Draco stepped forward.  
  
"Please, don't hurt him," Ginny said to Draco. "He's a dolt and a prick, but he's my brother and I love him."  
  
Draco stepped back. "Whatever you say, love."  
  
Ron pushed him again. "Don't CALL her that!" he shouted. People were beginning to gather around them. Draco fell to the floor, stood up, brushed his pants off, but didn't make a move toward Ron.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, Weasley," he said. "Though I hate you, and I think you know why, I'm not going to fight you." Ron grabbed his shirt and leaned in menaceingly.  
  
"Why not, you scared?"  
  
"No, I'm not scared of you. The lady asked me not to, and seeing as I love her, I should..."  
  
"YOU DO NOT!" Ron said, pushing him onto the floor again. He jumped on top of him, punching his face. Draco didn't make a move. Harry and Ginny tried to pull him off, but he brushed them aside.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?" Prfessor McGonagall asked, her lips pursed, thinner than Ginny had ever seen them. Ron ceased punching him. Professor Dumbledore stood behind her, a knowing look on his face. Tahmores and Snape stood a few feet behind him.  
  
"All right, nothing to see here, move along now," Tahmores said, winking at Ginny. "All right, there, Miss Weasley?" Snape looked sour.  
  
"Yessir, I'm fine."  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley, what caused this?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione and Harry immediately jumped to his aid.  
  
"He was provoked, Professor..."  
  
"Malfoy was taunting him..."  
  
"Then why was Draco not fighting back?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"I'm not oging to let Mixed-blood hating scum like that date my sister!" Ron shouted. Professor Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I don't care if he's dating your mother, there will be no fighting in my school." Dumbledore said, recieving a snicker from the crowd. After a moment of thoughtful pause, he added. "I suppose you could take it into the Forest, if you REALLY wanted to, but I doubt..."  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Ron said, jumping off of Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle helped their boss off the floor.  
  
"Er, Ron, I think he was kidding," Harry said, knudging him. Ron looked crestfallen.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I'm giving you a warning, simplely because I know what you're going through, but if you touch Malfoy again and someone reports it, I shall have to give you detention for..."  
  
"A month?" Draco asked.  
  
"A year?" Ginny added, eagerly.  
  
"I was thinking a week, actually, but very good suggestions, I'll take them to heart," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "Now, everyone sit down and enjoy the Feast!"  
  
***  
  
"Miss Weasley, could you hold back for a second," Professor Sanpe asked her at the end of their first Potions class. Ginny looked alarmed, but stayed anyways. She hadn't done anything wrong.. today...  
  
"You're not in trouble, I just wanted to make sure everything was all right with you. Nothing has happened?" Snape asked, sitting on the edge of her cauldron.  
  
"Um... no sir, I don't think so." Ginny was getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
"That's good," Snape said, standing up. "If anything does happen, come and tell me, and I'll.."  
  
"Sir, what do you mean by 'anything?'" Snape looked back to her.  
  
"You'll know when it does."  
  
"Hey, Gin, come on, we'll be late for... class?" Draco said, juttin his head in the doorway. Ginny picked up her things and walked out of the room, trying very hard not to look back.  
  
***  
  
One Week Later  
  
Ginny stared at the lake, her eyes shining with delight. Draco's arm was around her shoulders and his chin sat on the top of her head. Ron, while, not entirely happy about all of this, was taking a dip in the lake. Harry was there with him, and Hermione sun bathed nearby in a bikini that Ginny had helped her pick out. It was unusually warm for September, up into the high ninety's. Ginny's toes dipped into the cold water. And Draco kissed her hair gentlely and stood up.  
  
"Professor," he said. Ginny turned around.  
  
"Hallo, Tahmores!" Ginny said, smiling, her eyes squinting from the light of the sun. He smiled back and sat down.  
  
"Nice of Dumbledore to call school off today," Draco said, sitting on the other side of Ginny.  
  
"Well, the teacher's had ameeting this morning, so he figured, why make the kids go at all?" Tahmores answered, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet in the water. Harry swam up to him.  
  
"Hey, Tahmores!" he said. "Whatcha doing out here?"  
  
"Meeting's over," he answered. Harry sat down next to him, and Ginny knew what he was thinking. Harry had been hinting at Tahmores being his guardian since he had found out he was Sirus's cousin.  
  
Ron walked over, sitting between Hermione and Draco. He had to admitt, Malfoy had grown on him. He was so sweet to Ginny... although he still didn't trust him.  
  
Hermione sat up and smiled at him. He put his arm around her shoulders, like Draco was doing to Ginny. Ginny had told him he needed to take lessons...  
  
"Ron... what are you doing?" she asked. He removed his arm awkwardly.  
  
"Nothing..." he said. She scooted closer and placed the arm once again around her.  
  
"Well, then do something."  
  
"Hey, Ginny, I need some help moving around the new display for the next class. Could you lend me a hand?" Tahmores asked.  
  
"Course, I could," she said, rising. Draco stood with her.  
  
"Oh, no, Ginny and I can take care of it, thanks any ways, Draco," Tahmores said. Ginny kissed Draco on the forehead.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as we're done. Relax in the sun for a while," she said and walked away into the castle.  
  
Draco remained standing, watching her enter the castle. Only then did he sit down again, his forehead creased into a frown.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?" Ron asked, noticing his look of concern. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." 


	7. Fall and Rise Again

Ginny put the heavy box of books on the desk. "That's the last one," she told Tahmores. She sat on one of the desks that wasn't filled with books.  
  
"Your forehead is sweating a little," Tahmores laughed. "I didn't mean to work you that hard! I'll get you a towel." When Tahmores came back from the back room, he handed her a towel wet with cold water.  
  
"Thanks," she said, gratefully. Tahmores leaned against the desk and patted her hand.  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?"  
  
"Right, what are they for?" she asked, laughing. Tahmores tickled her stomach. She laughed and rolled over the desk.  
  
"Haha, stop, Tahmores, please, haha!" His tickling became more intense. There was no more laughter now. "No, stop, please, Tahmores, that hurts..."  
  
His lips pressed against hers. It wasn't gentle like Draco kisses, but rough and pressured. He stuck his toungue inside her mouth and she struggled out from under him. Backing away into a bookshelf.  
  
"Tahmores, what are you doing?" He crept closer to her.  
  
"What? I thought we were friends..." He grabbed her around the waste and kissed her roughly again. She again pulled away.  
  
"Friends, that's it. You're... You're my TEACHER!" she gasped, increduously. He nodded and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Yes but I can be much more..." He began unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"No, Tahmores, stop, stop..." she said through tears. "Help! Help!"  
  
"I didn't want to do this, Ginny," he said, taking his wand from the back pocket and whispered something into it. Ginny tried to scream but nothing came out. Her tears became greater. She felt as though her world was drowning.  
  
He leaned her on top of the desk. "Hold still, this will be over soon..."  
  
Back at the lake, Draco shot up from his sleep. "Something's wrong with Ginny."  
  
***  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran after Draco. He lead them to Snape's dungeon where he was organizing his Potion's ingredients.  
  
"Draco, what...?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Ginny, Professor," Draco interrupted. Snape stood up, sensing the urgency in his voice.  
  
"She's with Straum, isn't she?" he asked, simplely. Not waiting for an answer, he swept out of the classroom, all four of them following.  
  
They raced to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. The door was locked. Draco cursed and banged on the door. "Ginny? Are you in there? We're coming!"  
  
Inside the classroom, Ginny tried to scream, but Tahmores's spell was still in effect. Tahmores did not look panic. His eyes stared into her's with white hot intensity as he raped her and her's were flooded with tears.  
  
"ALOHOMORA!" Snape shouted. The door blew straight off its hinges. "Straum, get off her, don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"Too late," said Ron, running over to him and punching him the nose. Both he and Draco jumped on him as Hermione and Harry ran to take care of Ginny. She looked to the floor as Hermione muttered the counter-charm.  
  
"Don't look at me," she whispered, her eyes still filled with tears. "Please, don't look at me..."  
  
Hermione envoloped her in a hug and they stood there, crying together. Harry gathered up her clothes. Draco and Ron lifted Tahmores off the floor. He glared at Snape.  
  
"Professor, what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked form the doorway, his eyes fiery. Draco had never seen him that mad before.  
  
"Professor, I..." Ginny started.  
  
"Virginia, this is not your fault," Dumbledore said, his voice steady. He turned back to Tahmores, walking farther into the room. "Get out of my school. Never return. Stay in the Carribeans. If you ever come back to England again, I will know, and I will take this to the Ministry. Now go, Tahmores Straum."  
  
Tahmores limped to leave, but Harry held him back. He shook his head. "Tahmores... Sirus would have hit you harder than they did. Be thankful he's not alive, for your sake."  
  
With one last huff, Tahmores left the school and the country, but he would never leave Ginny.  
  
***  
  
The vampire, whose name she did not know, bit into Ginny's neck, and sucked her blood away from her. Stripping her veins of everything. Well, almost everything. HE would always be there, as HE always was.  
  
The vampire left her throat and licked her lips.  
  
"Hmm, small wonder you are known through out the world. Althoug, I thought you would be more lively," she said. Ginny got off the couch.  
  
"Well, somethings never die, but spirit does," she said, beginning to walk away.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, never let yours leave you. It is a bird that can never be resurrected."  
  
"Hmm..." Ginny walked out of the room and almost smack into Draco.  
  
"Ginny, you've been avoiding me." He put his hand under her chin and made her look into his blue eyes. They were brimming with tears. "I've missed you. I love you."  
  
She oushed passed him. "You don't know who I am. The only people that know who I am are me and these vampires. I am a part of them."  
  
"I can't believe your still doing this, after all we've been through." Ginny turned harshly.  
  
"All that WE'VE been through? You haven't been through anything that I have, Draco, you haven't been through squat. I don't love you. I don't know you."  
  
He drew closer. "And yet, you still call me Draco."  
  
Ginny looked at the floor and burst into tears. Draco drew her close to him and hugged him like he had wanted to for weeks since she had been avoiding him.  
  
"Ginny, I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens. No matter what. I will always and forever love you."  
  
"Aww, how cute, Draco Malfoy," a cold voice said from behind him. He turned, sheilding Ginny instinctively. A woman dressed in dark, blood red with long black hair braided down her back and cruel drak eyebrows laughed at him.  
  
"Neona..." Draco muttered.  
  
"You have been searching for me, Draco Malfoy, and I hide no longer. I am powerful enough to take you now. So come, Powerful Dragon," she scoffed. "Come and take me."  
  
Draco flicked his wand and she was thrown against the wall. "Hmm..." he smirked, "strong enough to take me, aye?"  
  
She hissed and flew into him. He collapsed onto the floor beneath her weight. They rolled around on the floor, Draco trying to get enough air in his lungs to shout the Oblivion Spell at her, but he could barely breathe.  
  
A young boy flew from the crowd and bit Neona in the ankle. He had shaggy blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes. As Neona screamed, Draco was able to mutter, "Ron?"  
  
The boy looked at him. And Draco knew the answer from the eyes.  
  
He wrestled with Neona and Pyron. Pyron punched her in the stomach. Draco, seizeing the opourtunity of weakness, shouted, "OBLIVIATE!" at Neona. She stared at him, shocked and suddenly, burst into something that looked like black confetti.  
  
Draco wiped his wand on his shirt. Ginny ran to him and kissed his cheek. Pyron stood in front of him and hte brother stared at each other.  
  
"Are you... human?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. She changed me." The little boy's eyes looked to Ginny. They knew great torment. They knew great fear. And yet, the looked unwavered upon her. And suddenly, Ginny wanted to hug him.  
  
"Virginia Weasley. I've heard of you. Neona always wanted your blood. Heh," he laughed a little. "She never got it." He kicked a little of the confetti. "Bitch."  
  
Draco smiled. Calipso was suddenly in front of them, holding a little girl in a Hogwarts unfirom to her chest. She set her on the floor beside Pyron and gave Ginny a smile.  
  
Kaida and Pyron had few simularities. Pyron's hair and skin were darker, a side-effect of being turned into a vampire. He was also taller and his muscles were pretty big for an eleven year old boy. His face was harder. Kaida looked all together weak next to her brother.  
  
Calipso turned to Draco. He nodded. Calipso bent down and punctured the little girl's neck. Kaida did not even move but stood bravely.  
  
"Like sister like brother," Ginny said, leaning onto Draco's shoulder.  
  
Calipso slit her cheek with her finger nail. It did not seem to hurt. Vampires have a great tolerance for pain. Kaida sucked on it, like a feeding child. As she sucked, her hair grew darker, as did her skin. She was no longer a pale, frail child. She was strong and as she stood next to her brother, they looked like twins again.  
  
Draco stepped forward. Calipso sucked him, too, and he saw why Ginny went through this every Saturday. It was as though the world was being lifted off his shoulders and he was suddenly free. He felt as though he could fly away and take Ginny with him.  
  
Soon, he was hungry for blood, and when she slit her cheek, Draco drank the blood as though it was air. He could feel himself growing stronger and it was asthough a wave was going over him, flowing through his veins. He thought he had known power. It was nothing like this.  
  
He stepped away from Calipso and turned to his brother and sister. Standing there, holding their hands on either side of him, they looked like the perfect family. Becoming a vampire normally made people more beautiful and desireable.Ginny had not thought it was possible, but Draco looked more wonderful than he had ever been before.  
  
Calipso turned ot leave, but Ginny caught her arm. "Calipso, I love him... please..."  
  
Calipso reluctantly punctured her neck with her fangs. Ginny had thought being fed upon was addicting, but it was nothing like this. She needed blood. She suckled close to Calipso's new source of blood and felt her power grow. When she pulled away, her hair was a deep blood red, and her freckles had disappeared. Her eyes were a more beautiful grey, a more powerful look in her eye.  
  
Draco kissed her deeply and gentlely, with more strength behind it than ever before.  
  
He held her close. "Now we are the Perfect Picture." 


End file.
